


Ups and Downs

by cindyls1969



Category: As the World Turns
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 14:22:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5589466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cindyls1969/pseuds/cindyls1969
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a brief little future interlude for Mariken for the Nuke_Anon Christmas exchange. I hope it makes you smile.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ups and Downs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theshoequeen46/Mariken](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=theshoequeen46%2FMariken).



Luke smiled as he watched his husband talk to his father. After a year of marriage, Luke used the word husband at every damn opportunity because it still blew him away that he really was married Noah.

When Noah left for LA, Luke was sure that it was the end for them. Vague promises and an unsure heart had him doubting that Noah would wait for him but he should have known better.

Now, here they were, back in Oakdale for a month long visit and he and Noah had finally got to spend the whole night together in Luke’s room. The Luke of 5 years before never believed that it would happen. 

A loud snort caught his attention and he turned to smile at his oldest friend. “I know, Skywalker, I’m neglecting you again, huh?” Brushing his hand down the velvety-soft nose in front of him, he patted the horse gently and quickly finished adjusting the saddle. “You’re going to have to take it easy on him you know. He’s never been on a horse in his life. So be nice, you hear?”

Skywalker neighed softly and bobbed his head and not for the first time, Luke wondered how much the animal actually understood. He’d been Luke’s savior since he was born on the farm 10 years before and sometimes it felt like the horse was the only one who had never let him down. He wished he could say the same about himself. When all his drama with Noah had been going on, Skywalker hadn’t been high on his list of priorities. “I hope I can make it up to you boy.”

The horse snorted and butted Luke with his big head making him chuckle. “Okay, okay, I get it, we’re going already.”

Grabbing the reins, he walked over to Noah and Holden, grinning when his husband paled visibly. Holden glared at Luke and turned back to smile reassuringly at Noah. “You’re going to be just fine son. Skywalker has been putting up with Luke for all these years, so you’ll be a walk in the park for him.”

“Hey!” Luke wasn’t really offended, but he knew when to put on a show. “Nice parenting dad.”

Holden slung his arm around Luke’s neck and hugged him. “You know I love you Luke. But you really can be a handful.” He turned and winked at Noah. “Am I right son?”

Noah held up his hands in surrender. “Uh uh, no way am I going near that one. I’m putting my life in Luke’s hands right now, so I gotta stay on his good side.” 

Luke curled his free hand around the back of Noah’s neck and pulled him in for a gentle kiss. “You know I won’t let anything happen to you ever again, right babe?” The guilt he felt over Noah’s blindness had lessened over time, but it had never really disappeared completely. 

Noah’s expression softened and Holden pulled back discreetly. “Of course I know that. You always take good care of me.” He kissed Luke once more before pulling back and taking a deep breath. “So, how is this gonna go?”

Noah had always had his fair share of bravado. His man would fake it until he made it every damn time. It was one of the things Luke admired about him. 

He pulled Noah around to the horse’s side and showed him the stirrup. “You put your left foot in here and your hand on the horn. Use your hand to balance yourself, but try and push up with your leg until you can swing the other one over his back. Like this.” Luke swung up onto Skywalker’s back easily and then hopped back off. “You’ve got strong thighs baby. I should know. You can do it no problem.”

“Luke!” Noah and Holden’s matching embarrassed outrage made Luke laugh so hard he almost fell over, especially when Skywalker stepped sideways and bumped into him. 

Luke took a moment to get his breath back before continuing. “Just get on the damn horse babe, then I’ll walk him around the paddock for a bit so you can get used to the feeling of being up that high.” 

Noah nodded and lifted his foot to the stirrup. Luke smiled at Holden thankfully as his father moved to Skywalker’s other side, ready to steady Noah if he needed it. 

Noah hopped once and then pushed off with a small grunt, lifting himself up. He only wobbled once before getting his free leg over the saddle and sitting down hard. Skywalker stood quietly throughout the process, never moving a muscle and Luke was damn proud of them both. 

“How do you feel Noah?” His husband was gorgeous on a horse. His blue plaid button-up and faded jeans showed off his gorgeous body and there was something about a man, especially his man, in cowboy boots that made Luke’s heart speed up and his mouth water. “You look gorgeous.”

“I’m okay.” Noah was trying hard not to show it and when Luke gave a little tug on the reins and Skywalker moved forward a few steps, Noah clutched the horn with both hands, plainly terrified. “It’s really high up here, huh?”

Shit. Luke had kind of forgotten about Noah’s fear of heights. It was one of the things that had manifested after the fireworks accident. He put his hand on Noah’s leg to get his attention. “Trust me?”

“Of course I do.” Noah was pale and sweating and Luke acted quickly.

He walked Skywalker over the fence and climbed up so he was sitting on the top rail. “Scoot back as far as you can babe and take your foot out of the stirrup. Dad will steady you, right dad?”

Luke looked at Holden over Skywalker’s back and Holden moved forward, putting one hand on Noah’s leg and the other on his waist. “Yep, I’m right here.” 

Noah did as he was asked and Luke quickly slid into the saddle in front of him. Noah’s arms slid around his waist, holding Luke tightly and he bent his head to hide his eyes in Luke’s neck. He was shaking but as soon as he was pressed close to Luke it began to subside. 

“I’m sorry boo. I forgot about the heights thing.” Luke rubbed his hand over Noah’s and turned his head to kiss Noah’s temple. 

“Not your fault I’m such a wimp. I didn’t think this would be high enough to bother me.” Noah sighed heavily and Luke knew he had to do something to rescue the moment. This was something they’d both wanted for a long time, going off on a summer ride together and he wasn’t going to let it be ruined by their past.

“Listen to me babe. Here we are, on a beautiful summer’s day, with you pressed up against me, and I’m in my favorite place, wrapped up in your arms.” Linking his fingers with 

Noah’s, Luke breathed a sigh of relief when he felt Noah smile against his neck as he tightened his grip around Luke’s waist. “You’re safe and loved and when this is over, I’m going to take you upstairs and soak with you in that big old claw-foot tub before putting you to bed and making love to you for hours.”

Noah’s head came up. “Luke! Your dad….”

Luke chuckled. “He went back to the barn a few minutes ago.” He kissed Noah’s cheek. “So, what do you think of the view now?”

Noah looked around, taking in his surroundings before turning back to looking into Luke’s eyes. “I think it’s the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen.” His voice was choked with emotion and the love shining out of his eyes was absolutely the best thing in Luke’s life. 

“I love you babe. You never stop amazing me.” Luke nuzzled into Noah’s neck, pressing soft kisses to the sensitive skin but he was distracted by Skywalker shuffling impatiently. 

Noah laughed and nodded. “Okay Luke, this big boy wants to go, so is he good like this? I don’t wanna hurt him.”

Luke shook his head. “He’s good. We won’t go far today and maybe tomorrow you can try again on your own?”

“Yeah, I think I can do it. With your help.” Noah’s earnest words made Luke so proud of his husband. 

“Always and forever babe…till death do us part, remember?” Luke had always thought those words were corny until he said them to Noah. 

Nudging Skywalker’s sides, he steered them out the gate and on to the open range. He’d always wanted to be a cowboys, riding off into the sunset…now he was getting his chance. 

Life was good.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's so short and totally not beta'd because you know, I'm disorganized. Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!!!


End file.
